Raven meets the nun
by xxtails888xx
Summary: hi my name is Axel raven i am new to japan and i wish for something to happen little do i know i will get that and more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This anime does not belong to me my oc is the only thing that does and this story this story replaces Vali with the OC I have created

I woke up in my new room in the morning feeling nervous after having to go to a new school after we moved to japan it was called Kuoh academe I think mum said I sighed as I walked out the door with my gear and new uniform and said "bye mum" with a normal response of "bye son have a great day hope u enjoy your new school and make some friends" I walked out and on my way to school I was thinking "probably just going to be a more boring year than the last one wish something exciting would happen" little did he know to be careful what you wish for because it just might happen

By the way my name is Axel Raven we moved to japan after my mum got offered Job here and she accepted of course so we moved here recently from America I am about 5 ft 9 I have black hair that comes just above my eyes with blue streaks in the front I have a green eye and a blue eye I have heterochromia my mother said it was a miracle like me

On my way I heard a scream behind me and I saw a girl who was wearing a nun looking cloak she had long blond hair I think anyway I go over there "excuse me miss are you ok need some help" I ask in an English accent she turns around and looks at me with a surprised look "wait you speak English" I replied "yes me and my mum transferred over here from America anyway do you need a hand or are you ok?".

So I helped her up "umm oh s.. sorry I should introduce myself my name is Asia Argento what's your name?" "My name is Axel Raven nice to meet you "I shake hands with her "by the way by any chance are you looking for somewhere or something because you look rather lost I may have just moved here but I know a bit about the town I could possibly help"

She looks at me with a hopeful expression "umm yes actually do you know where the church is?" she asks I think to myself does she mean the run down one on the hill? She can't but I will ask anyway "by any chance is it the church on the hill in the distance over there?" she looks over and sees the church I was pointing at and her eyes widen

"yes arigato that's the one I was looking for " she thanks me then asks "umm could you help me get there" I think to myself "I still have my first day of school that I can't be late too but what if she gets lost more or hurt " hmmm he starts to think when she says "if it isn't too much of a bother for you I already taken up your time" I then decide to help her "ok sure I wouldn't want you getting lost now would we " I smile as we head towards the church

On the way there I had the feeling of I was being watched I couldn't understand it but I felt … unsafe hmm no can't be just me over thinking things Asia sees my worried look "are you ok Axel you look worried" I look at her and shake my head then smile "yeah I'm fine just felt weird for a second no biggie lets go to your church now ok" I smile as we walk away

Meanwhile a petite looking girl with white hair and gold eyes, talks to no one in particular "yes president I'm keeping an eye out for him" she whispers and then continues to keep an eye out for Axel

Finally Axel and Asia make it to the church "thank you Axel for getting me here it was very kind of you" I smile "no biggie I will always help out anyone in need especially a beautiful girl like you" wait what why did I say that I look at her to seeing her blushing and fidgeting "t t thank you a axel umm do you wanna come inside for a cup of tea "I ponder the thought then remembered SHIT I still have school I panic then look at Asia "sorry maybe another time I still have school but can I see you tomorrow?" she frowns but then smiles realizing I asked if we could hang out tomorrow she replies" ok well see you later axel" I sprint off to school hoping I'm not too to late .

I walk into the school and head straight to the principal's office so he can tell me where to go for class I arrive and he looks at me with a frown on his face and yells "Axel why are you so damn late it's your first day for Pete's sake" I try to explain but he rambles on for a while about how if he did it he would be punished I will save you the speech anyway after he was done yelling he took me to my homeroom class where I stood at the front door waiting for the teacher to tell me to come inside

"Mr. Axel Raven please can you please enter" and on cue I entered and the teacher asked me to make a speech if you would "hello my name is Axel raven I have just come to japan and don't know much so I hope to have fun and learn lots" I heard some of the girls chatting to each other I hear a few say " wow he's from a different country and he's kind of cute" a lot of the girls agreed honestly to myself I'm just normal and I could hair the boys say "grrr not another pretty boy" I thought to myself this could be an interesting year

The teacher asked the class "does anyone have any questions for Mr. Raven?" a girl put her hand up "excuse me um why do you have two different eye colours" I sighed it's expected of course it isn't something you see everyday "I was born with it I don't know why the doctors said it was a miracle of it happening. The girl thanked me then sat down I stood there for a bit longer asking questions then the teacher told me to sit next to a boy who had brown hair and brown eyes

I looked at him and went to offer him my hand when a chill went down my spine I didn't understand it but decided to listen to it. The school had finished for the day I was about to head out when the teacher told me I had to stay for an hour after school because I was late I sighed and sat down at my desk and waited for the time to end.

I walked out of school and headed home it was just getting dark when I got a text from mum "darling I'm going to be late can you buy the groceries and I will make dinner when I get home thank you " I sighed and went to the store and started buying things for dinner

On my walk home I noticed a door open and thought nothing of it till I heard a scream I wondered if I should help or not when I heard another one that sounded more in pain and I decided to rush in and helps whoever is in need of help when I got in a could smell something really disgusting I wondered what it was until I reached what I believe is the lounge and found something terrifying. Blood

And this isn't just a little bit but a lot and there's something in the corner which I would guess is the source of the blood and disgusting I go to ring the cops when I hear a voice behind me "now-now-now I wouldn't do that if I were you" I wearily turn around to find a person with a maniacal grin a what looks like a light sabre and a cross gun? He points it at my head "now you piece of shit you see that pile over there you're going to join it" he goes to stab me he misses but gets me in my leg he goes to finish me off when we hear a scream he look in the corner with an annoyed look " Aug Asia do you mind I'm trying to kill him" I look back in confusion wait isn't that Asia it can't be I frown when I see Asia there and she looks at me with a surprised the scared look.

She says to the man "pl please don't kill him please freed" he looks at her slightly angry " oh yeah your new well I kill people who are bad or witnesses and he happens to be one" she then jumps in front of me " please don't kill him he is a very nice person and hasn't done anything wrong" he gets pissed and grabs Asia and cuts her clothes off "you little bitch who do you think you are for disobeying me I'm going to have some fun with you well your 'friend' watches"

I scream at him seeing red " leave her the fuck alone she didn't do anything to deserve this you piece of shit take on someone you on size" as I say this my right hand glows and starts burning I scream and look at my hand

I hear a deep and wise voice saying "finally you have awakened my powers partner" I try to ignore the pain and I look at my arm the second time to the shock of me instead of my arm i see a silver looking dragon claw instead of my hand with a blue gem on it "my name is Albion the vanishing dragon and you are my new partner" I shake my head then ask an important question as I stand up "can you help me defeat this prick" he says yes and I smirk "ok let's do this then" I ignore the pain in my leg and point my hand at Freed

I then realize wait how do I do this? The voice in my head known as Albion sweat drops then says "point your hand at him and imagine your sucking his energy away " I nod and do just that when freed laughs at me " ha are you trying to do some.?" He then feels his energy disappearing he falls to his knees so I take advantage and I hit him in the head with as much force as I muster he goes flying into the wall

I take this time to take Asia's hand and take her with me "come on Asia where getting you outta here and safe "we run off a few minutes later freed wakes up and realizes where both gone "shit" he goes to chase me when someone above him says in a female voice "leave them we will let her have her thing before we take her sacred gear" he snorts but agrees anyway


	2. Chapter 2

AN

To anyone reading this sorry about the previous chapter I know it was bad and I had a little help from someone in privet message so I'm going to take my time and make my chapters better for the awesome people who want to read it and give you a reason to stay so thank you and on with the story I'm also on the lookout for a beta reader if possible at all it would help and make the chapters look better. Oh and also I do not own high school DxD only Raven

Chapter 2

Raven keeps running with Asia and asks

"Hey Asia by any chance could you tell me where you live so I can take you there?"

Asia stops running and then looks at him with a frown "I I don't live anywhere the church was supposed to be where I lived"

We stopped running figuring that was far enough then I ask her "well if you have nowhere to live do you want to stay at my place till we can find you somewhere?

She gives me a warm smile "if that's ok with you raven san I wouldn't mind"

I smile back at her "sure I will just have to tell that mother of mine you're here but I'm sure she won't care anyway" I laugh to myself

After a long and weird conversation with my mother on the phone later "she says it's fine with her and she's setting up a place for you to sleep now so let's head home then"

 **10 minute walk arrival at Axels house**

By the way, before we go in Asia you don't have to worry about the Japanese honor system just call me axel"

She smiles "ok Axel thank you" we then see a house in front of us

"Well here we are welcome to my humble abroad" we both giggle at that then we walk inside

"muuuuuuuuum I'm home and Asia is also with me and I brought the groceries you asked for"

She sticks her head out with a towel on it indicating she's probably just had a shower

"Thank you dear" she takes the groceries from me "now go upstairs and have a shower you don't want to stink in front of the guest"

Ok mum "Axel then heads upstairs and has a shower"

"ah nice to meet you, Asia, I believe my son told me that was your name?"

Asia smiles "yes that is my name it's nice to meet you Axels mum"

She smiles back "my name is Ashley but you can call me mum as well dearie you're going to be staying here for a while aren't you or until you decide where you want to go"

She widens her eyes in surprise "are you sure Miss Ashley I don't want to be a bother on you or Axel"

She laughs "it's fine in all honesty at least the house won't be as emptier and besides if you do end up living here it's like I get a new daughter"

Asia hugs Axels mum "thank you-you don't know how much it means and I can help around the house and be helpful"

She then smiles but Asia thought she saw a frown mixed in

"Just take care of Axel I can sense he is special in a way and I sense you like him?"

Asia blushes madly at the statement then Ashley laughs (Ashley aka Axels mum)

"I'm just pushing your buttons it's ok now would you mind helping me start dinner "Asia smiles "ok"

They get started on dinner meanwhile upstairs with Axel in the shower

"I wonder how Asia got caught up in all this I mean she must not have chosen to go with them right? I will ask her myself how she got caught up in it soon"

Axel keeps thinking to himself when he remembers what happened to his arm and looks at it

"Hmm I don't feel any pain from it anymore and luckily whatever it was seemed to have gone"

Meanwhile, in the gauntlet Albion is thinking "we will talk soon partner hopefully you won't die as quickly as the last one does"

Axel finishes his shower and gets changed "mmm mmm something smells good is that dinner?"

Axel rushes down into the kitchen and sees Asia and his mum putting dinner on the table Asia spots him "oh hi Axel did you enjoy your shower?"

"Yes I did thank you, Asia, and what are you guys cooking it smells good" Ashley smiles cheekily

"How do you know I didn't cook this by myself" "easy you've never cooked something like this and you're not the best when it comes to cooking" I smirk victoriously

"Laugh it up now because guess who has to do all the dishes when were done with our dinner?" she then smiles victoriously while Axel sighs in defeat

We have dinner and me and mum are both thinking the same thing "my god this food is the best we have had in ages" Ashley asks "so Asia where did you learn how to cook so well?"

Then Asia Sighs "I learned at the church we lived at when we did had people come on Sunday I would cook the food for the people there the head chef taught me while I was there"

Ashley frowns "wait didn't your mum or dad teach you how to cook" she looks down but doesn't answer

I try to change the subject "hey Asia do you go to school I didn't see you there yesterday so I was just wondering if you don't maybe we could sign you up"

Asia looks at me "Ummm no, the place where I was supposed to stay said I wasn't allowed to go to school but I wouldn't mind going there if at all possible"

Ashley looks at her "I will talk to the principal on Monday tomorrow's Sunday do I want you two to go out and explore and enjoy what the town has to offer ok no ifs buts or anything else"

I think to myself "That sounds fun maybe it will get me closer to Asia so I can find out what's wrong"N1

"Anyway mum, it's getting late where can Asia sleep?" She smiles at me mischievously

"Well since the spare room is filled with our storage boxes and you STOLE the double bed you can share it with her only for tonight until we move all of the storage boxes"

I Pale when I realized maybe I shouldn't have taken the double and made fun of mum saying "you won't have a bf for a while anyway"

I split the bed into so Asia and I each had our own space "goodnight Asia have good dreams"

"Goodnight Axel thank you for everything you and your mum are doing for me have good dreams to Axel"

She falls asleep I take one last look and think to myself "she is a very special one indeed I will make it my goal to make sure she is safe and sound "then I fall asleep

 **N1(when I say 'I' ,I refer to Axel if I screw up anywhere let me know and ill fix it)**

There we go Chapter 2 hey guys just wanted to ask I'm planning on doing 1000 maybe 2000 words a day would you prefer I uploaded every time I do 1000 words and make it 1000 per chapter or do 7000 and make them long chapters and do a chapter once a week your replies would be helpful and don't worry the after this chapter the action starts happening so it only gets better from here on out so I hope you enjoyed and have a pixel perfect day


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Sorry I did not update yesterday was busy with things anyway here comes chapter 3 also there is spoilers so if you have not watched high school DxD and don't want to be spoiled watch it or don't read this chapter

CHAPTER 3

I look around "wait this isn't my room where am I?" he hears a deep voice "hello partner now your asleep in the human world I feel like I now have a chance to talk to you

I look around for him "if you're going to talk to me and call me your partner can I at least see what you look like?"

He chuckles "fine turnaround partner" I do as I am told and as I do my mouth opens in surprise when I see a huge white dragon

"Y you're my partner, a dragon?" I ask in surprise, he frowns a bit at my question "yes you have a problem with it?"

I quickly reply with a lot more enthusiasm than I realize "no your FRIKING AWESOME I mean I get to have the powers of you right?" "um yes, of course, why?"

"can you teach me how to master it with this power I can protect my family and any friends I come across"

He smiles from what it looks like "yes if that is what you wish but I must warn you there will be a time where we will have to fight the red dragon emperor"

"By any chance do you know who it is or if he/she is even in this country?"

Albion shakes his head "I have been asleep this whole time so I do not know but you will know when he's here if not I'll tell you ok"

"Ok thanks, Albion but I have a question if you don't mind" he nods "what is it, partner

"Why do I have to keep a look out for the red dragon emperor I mean can't I just not fight him have there ever been a history where you two have teamed up even if it's for one fight?"

"No there has never been a point where we have teamed up partner we have been rivals since birth" I frown

"But your opinion interests me if it can happen you will go down in history as the one person that could unite the twin dragon emperors" I smiled "thank you Albion"

"Anyway I better start teaching you what my powers are and how to use them" I nod my head "yeah that's probably a good idea" we laugh

"ok give me two seconds I'm going to do something first" he starts releasing a bright glow and I look away as to not be blinded when I see that the light has died down I turn around and am surprised what I see

Instead of a huge dragon that I expected to be there a person with spiky silver hair blue eyes a silver shirt with black pants and blue shoes

"Ummm Albion is that you?" I ask the man who is where the dragon was he nods his head

"This would be known as my anthropomorphic form or anthro for short when I am teaching you in my pocket dimension I will be in this form most of the time"

I grin "ok let's get started" he smirks "ok the first thing you need to know do you know about the religious factions such as angel's devils and fallen angels?"

"ye I know a bit about them why?" he smiles "good that will make explaining this easier than well they are real and live in plain sight with humans" I go to ask a question but he says "ask questions at the end ok" I nod

"anyway there was a war between all 3 factions and the angels suffered a heavy loss and unfortunately, no one knows this but god himself fell in the battle" I stand they're shell-shocked

"What g god is dead that's impossible who has been answering prayers and looking after heaven and its angel's then?" "Michael has been looking after them the whole time and he is doing a swell job of it"

After getting over it I ask "what about the devils?" "They lost their 72 main pillars or main leaders if you would like they are left with the gremory family the sitri clan and the phoenix clan which the daughters of the leaders both go to your school btw"

"I open my mouth in surprise "any other big secrets I should know" he chuckles "nope not really except your nun friend has a thing called a sacred gear it's called twilight healing it heals any pain in a matter of seconds"

"So Asia has powers to then I wonder if that's why the priest captured her" Albion then nudges me enough talking let's teach you how to fight now" I gulp then get prepared for what's going to be a long night

 **6 hours later**

"Hey Albion how long do I have till I have to wake up," I ask Albion

"About 10 minutes it's 6:40 and when you wake up none of the pain from my dimension will be there but before you go I must say something important partner" I nod "sure what is it"

"Well you seem like a very kind partner but what are you going to do if your mission to unite me and the red dragon emperor fails what if you have to fight him no matter what will you do then I want you to think about that and answer when you fell you're ready but it should be sooner rather than later"

I nod "thank you for the training Albion I will see you tomorrow" he sweat drops then whispers to himself "obviously he forgot he can talk through the hand oh well I will remind him later"

I ask "What was that Albion?" he shakes his head "nothing see you later" my vision starts going white then all I see is darkness"

There we go chapter remember to review your opinion of the story and have a pixel perfect day


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys for the long update I had personal problems that had stopped me from making the next chapter cause one of my relatives passed away but I'm back and I will make this chapter longer as a sorry for taking so long also because I feel like this needs to be added I'm gonna do difference between thoughts and speaking

Thoughts = '' and speaking = "blah blah blah"

I start opening my eyes "yaaaawwwwwnnnn man that was a good sleep wait why do I feel heavier?" I look to my right and I see Asia next to me asleep

"WHAAATTTTTT I yell as I fall off the bed which wakes Asia up "mhmm morning Axel how did you sleep?" she looks at me with her innocent smile like nothing has happened

"it was good I- wait a minute may I ask why your sleeping in my bed" she looks at me confused, "you said I could sleep on the other side remember since the spare room had all of the storage boxes in it"

I facepalm at myself "oh right I got all caught up with training I forgot " "sorry if I woke you up Asia but at least we can star our adventure through the town earlier" I try to focus on the silver lining

She looks at me then yawns "what's the time anyway?" I check my phone "damn it's 10 already but at least we can get changed and head out into town straight away"

She looks at me shyly "Ummm Axel I don't really have any other clothes besides these "she sadly says "it's ok Asia if you're going to be staying with us we can get you some clothes today"

I smile at her she looks to the floor and blushes "y you don't have to you and your mum have done a lot for me already I wouldn't want to be a bother"

I pull her into a hug "its fine Asia you will never be a bother to us mum likes you and you're a very kind person so you don't ever worry about that ok"

She smiles at me "anyway I need to get changed so if you want you can have a shower then head downstairs I'll be ready and waiting for you" she grabs a towel and heads in the shower

Hmmm, what should I wear today? Put on a black shirt that has a picture of a raven sitting on a tree a snapback hat that's green and black and a pair of blue skinny jeans

"this should be fine might as well go wait downstairs for her"

10 minutes later

I hear the shower stop and wait for Asia to come down when mum walks past "morning mum" she looks at me "oh I didn't see you there hi son you and Asia are going out to explore the town today aren't you?"

I nod my head "hey mum I have a favor come here for a second "she nods and comes over to me where I whisper to her

"I was wondering if I could have some money to get Asia some clothes because all she has is her nuns outfit if that's ok?" she smiles

"Sure here's the credit card but don't spend too much ok I know you," she says seriously I sweat drop "come on it was one time"

She ignores me then walks away smirking then yells out as Asia walks in "have fun you two don't get into too much trouble now"

I look at Asia "come on let's get going" and we head out towards the city

After a few hours of going to different shops to buy clothes for Asia who is now in a green dress and carrying her couple bags of clothes then we go through the arcade

"Hey it's a crane machine is there any of them you want me to try win for you?" she looks at all them and sees a yellow mouse then points at it "that one please Axel"

I go over to the machine and start up the game "I'm actually pretty good at these I used to play them all the time it's all about your aim like …. This" I hit the button which picks up the toy and puts it in the box

She picks it up and cuddles into it "thank you, Axel, I will treasure this so that I will always remember this day" I smile then we walk out of the arcade

After another hour or two, I notice it's starting to get dark "I think we should start heading home Asia" as we go past the fountain I feel a very dark aura then I hear "look out partner"

I manage to push Asia out of the way so she didn't get hit then look over and see a girl with s and m looking clothing that hardly covers her body long black hair and wait. 2 black wings

"hmm so she's one of the fallen angels Albion told me about" I look over to her "what was that for you trying to hurt us?" she gets an evil grin on her face " not if you give the girl over to me" I look back at her confused

"What do you want with Asia?" "You know nothing big but I want her sacred gear now hand her over or I'm going to have to get violent" she readies what looks to be a spare or light

"partner if you get hit by that you're done for so try not to get hit" I face palm not helping Albion I ready my sacred gear "if you want her you will have to go through me to get her" she laughs

"what can a human like you do to hurt me" I put my hand in the sky "SACRED GEAR" and my hand shines a bright silver and my hand gets replaced by a white dragon hand with a blue gem

She gets a bit more worried "doesn't matter I the great raynare will defeat you" she throws a spare at me and I push Asia then roll out of the way

"divine dividing " I start to absorb her power she panics and throws light spares around desperately and one lands next to me then explodes and sends me flying

She sighs to herself "any longer and I would have been toast" I start trying to stand up "you will not take her " I limp towards them then get blown hit in the leg "a grrrr RR"

Asia screams then looks at raynare "please stop I will go with you just let me heal him and I will leave with you" she sighs "fine go and heal him but then where leaving" she runs over to me

I yell to her "Asia please don't do this you shouldn't have to go through this" she looks at me crying "if it will save you then I guess it is goodbye Axel"

I notice a green light emanating from her hand hmm? 'Is this the sacred gear Albion talked about' she finishes healing me when raynare takes off with her

"Noooooooooo Asiaaaaaa" I feel about ready to pass out when I see a girl with long red hair walk towards me "who-who are you?" she smiles at me "a new friend" then I pass out

Rias POV

'Hmm so this is the white dragon emperor if I did not already have the red I would get you as well I might as well take him to the orc for now' I summon up a red circle then teleport with him to the orc

When I teleport I see all my fellow members looking at me with surprise when I teleport in and Issei walks up to me "president why do you have the new kid with you and why is he passed out?"

She notices he sounds slightly mad when he says this "I don't know I heard some commotion and when I went over I saw him on the ground struggling before he passed out then well here we are"

"Hey, Akeno can you put him on the couch till he wakes up?" "Sure Rias" as akeno walks him over to the couch I think to myself

'I think I will keep the fact hidden that he is the white dragon emperor, for now, we maybe we can get both dragon emperors on the devils side" I hear him start to stir "I think he's waking up guys" they all look at him while waiting

Axel's POV

'Mmmm' I start opening my eyes "wh-where am I?" when I fully open my eyes I see someone looking down at me "agrr" I fall off the couch "oww twice in one day I need to not do that"

I see the same person giggling offer me a hand "here you need some help" I take her hand when I'm up I get a good look at her she has purple eyes and long flowing black hair and a very big chest I blush and look away after woods

"Thanks for the help" I look around the room there's a boy with blond hair end grey eyes who is wearing his school outfit a girl with white hair that's eating some candy on the seat next to where I was sitting and.

"Wait you're the girl I saw before I passed out did you bring me here?" she smiles "yes I had my friend look after you "as she looks towards the black haired girl I then see a boy next to the girl with brown hair

"Wait you're the person in class I sit next to in class umm Issei correct?" he smirks "yes I am Issei Hyoudou by the way why were you passed out next to the fountain

That's when realization hit me "shit I forgot about Asia that Raynare I think her name was, took her I need to find her" I go to leave when I feel an arm grab mine it belonged to Issei he looked at the ground then spoke

"Was she a fallen angel?" I reply shocked "yeah she was and how do you know and are not surprised" the red-haired girl smiled "well you seem to know what angels devils and fallen angels are well all of us here are devils"

as she says that she and all of the people in the room pop out there devil wings accept Issei as he is still looking at the ground "the girl over there who healed you is akeno" she gives me a little wave

"The girl on the couch with the white hair is Koneko" she waves as well "and the boy over there is Kiba" he comes over to me and offers a handshake which I take "it's nice to meet you I hope we can get along"

The red haired girl then says "just me left I am Rias gremory"just after she says that Issei runs over and shakes me

"Where is she where'd raynare go" I struggle to reply "s s stop shaking me" he finally stops "thank you I saw her flying towards the church I don't know about you guys but I'm going to get Asia back"

I start to run out the door and start running towards the church when a red circle appears under me "huh" then the world goes white until I see I'm back in the orc

Rias frowns then yells "next time can you not run away just as I was about to tell you something" I nod obediently figuring I don't want to mess with her

"What is the importance of this Asia girl to you as to why you would run after her?" I quickly explain how I met her and my time with her

She frowns "I guess there after her sacred gear we better hurry if there doing what I think they are" I then pause to look at her "wait you're going to help me?" she smiles

"of course, we can't leave a friend in need but we cannot go in the church we will distract the ones on the outside you go inside and get her" I nod then smile " sounds like a plan

There we go chapter 4 hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time have a pixel perfect day


	5. AN

Raven meets the nun

Hey guys sorry its been a while I lost my pen drive which had all my stories on it, I'm also sorry if the chapters are very shit when it comes to grammar but I have downloaded an app which should help with that if there is a mistake you guys find in my story if you point it out I will fix the story also this chapter is to see if anyone is enjoying the story so thank you guys and enjoy the story also sorry I deleted all my chapters then reuploaded them because the new ones have better grammar and should make more sense so thank you now I will be uploading a chapter shortly


	6. Chapter 5

Raven meets the nun chapter 5

Ok after the long wait here it is hope you enjoy

Thoughts = 'I wonder' talking = "hi how are you"

Chapter 5

I looked in front of me to see the church 'hmmm it doesn't seem too bad I guess Rias and her group are taking care of any fallen angel outside'

I head off into the church 'hmm this place is quite spacious considering there supposed to be a fallen angel ceremony going on in here'

I keep walking in when suddenly I hear "oi you piece of shit over here" wait that voice sounds familiar I look over where the podium is and see

"Freed" I glare at him "where is Asia" I yell as I bring out my divine gear I run to go and take him down when someone grabs my arm to stop me

"hey, Raven let me take care of this ok" I look at him surprised "Kiba? What are you doing here" he smiles at me

"Rias asked me and Koneko to lend you a hand well she and akeno and Issei takes on their leaders" I look at him confused and I frowned

"Wait but I thought Issei wanted to take on this raynare person didn't he?" he smiles, "the president told him something but he seems happier for some reason"

Then I realized something "wait, you and Koneko where is sh." She pulls on my sleeve which startles me slightly "I'm right here Raven sempai" I smile towards them

"Thanks, guys even though you don't have to do this yet you are anyway" I smile the freed yells at us

"hey whats this bullshit first you get backup then you ignore me well I'm not waiting for you guys to make the first move" he charges at us but Kiba blocks him

"oh ho ho so I guess you're my opponent then pretty boy bring it on" he lunges at Kiba which he dodged and then tries to slash at him when they both collide neither budging an inch

"haha you're just a devil so my holy sword will beat you easily," he says cockily but then gets confused when he sees Kiba smirking "what are you so smug about"

Kiba then smirks more "oh you know just this" the thing I saw next was surprising when his sword glowed for a second then went pitch black "this is my holy eraser it feeds on light"

They then kept fighting until Kiba swing at freed which he tried to block with his sword causing to shatter "w what just happened to my sword"

Kiba walks over to him "it feeds on light like I said and your sword is a light sword so once it fed it was nothing but a piece of garbage that I could easily shatter"

I looked at Kiba "holy crap dude that was badass" Kiba laughs when freed takes his moment to try and shoot him but koneko sees it

She runs over to him and punches him into a wall where he falls unconscious I pale slightly "ok remind me to never piss you off ok koneko

She giggles a bit then looks at the podium "I sense a lot of fallen angels and rouge priests down there so be careful" she moves the podium and theirs a staircase leading down

"oh I was wondering why you could sense something that makes more sense" I whisper loud enough so they could hear which earns a slight laugh

When we go down the first thing I see is Asia on a cross with raynare in front of her yelling to the fallen angels and rouge priests in the room

"with this power no longer will we have to fear anyone we will be unstoppable" I glare at her then whisper to Kiba and Koneko

"can you guys hold off the underlings while I get Asia?" the nod "ok let's do this" I start sprinting towards Asia "go on get them" Raynare yells

When I finally get up I see Asia who looks almost dead I yell at Raynare "what did you do to her she didn't deserve this at all" then raynare looks at me smugly

"oh it's quite simple I took her sacred gear you can take her if you want she's of no use to us now " she clicked her fingers and the shackles of light around Asia dissipates and she falls down to which I catch her bridal style

She looks at me with pain in her eyes "Axel I'm afraid I might not make it" I shake my head "no Asia I'm going to take you out of here and save you"

I didn't care I ran out with Asia when I get to the bottom I see Koneko and Kiba "come on guys lets go save yourselves" they look at me then yell

"no raven you get Asia out of here we will keep these guys from coming after you then meet you up there" I smile at them teary eyed "thank you"

I ran out of there and up the stairs where I slumped down next to a chair and put Asia on it "Asia are you ok please respond" she opens her eyes a bit

"Axel I'm not going to make it but thank you for all you and your mom have done for me you were my first ever friend and I am sorry I'm leaving I never wanted to make you cry" she closes her eyes

I shake her " Asia no please AAAASSSSSSIIIIIAAAAAAA" I then slump down and mutter to myself "I'm in a church but I can't even pray knowing god is dead but whoever is up there please be kind to Asia"

I hear footsteps "huh didn't take you for someone who prayed" I glared at her " you bitch I will never forgive you for what you have done to Asia I will kill you" my left-hand starts glowing and she looks scared

"what are you doing" she goes to throw a spare of light when I look at her with a cold glare that made her spine shiver and I said two words "divine dividing"

She screams and her light spares start disappearing and she starts to lose her powers "what the hell are you" I smirk at her "I am the white dragon emperor" I then run at her as she tries to escape

"where do you think you're going" I cock my fist "divine punch" she screams as she goes flying out the window I fall to my knees and hear Albion say in my head

"good job partner you did well to use your powers like you did" just then Koneko walks in holding Raynare by the ear with all of the Gremorys following her

"someone left this trash outside" she then drops her in front of us "Rias what should we do with her" I frown "I don't care as long as she gets justice for what she did to Asia"

she looks at us scared when she notices Issei and transforms to look like a high school girl "Issei please don't let these mean devils hurt me or that monster over there" she looks at me

I only smirk and notice that Rias is holding back Koneko and Kiba she says "this is Isseis and Ravens decision" they nod when issei turns around and looks at me

"it's your decision I won't care anymore I can't deal with it" and he walked over to Rias I then walk over to her

" I have half a mind to let them kill you but I want to know why did you do it" she looks at me hoping "well I got ordered to do it for by a fellow leader called kokabeil he said that that's what lord Azazel said"

I frown "so you would have left Asia alone if he did not order you to do it?" she nods her head "ok prove it give me her sacred gear and I will let you leave"

She looks at me thankfully "thank you thank you here take it I will do anything if you don't kill me " she then focuses her powers onto her hand where a ball of green light comes out and two rings

"will this save her?" she shrugs "I don't know I was just told that I needed to take them no matter what" I take them and put them on, Asia

I get frustrated when they won't work "no please she must com back to me" Rias comes over to me "I have an idea that might bring her back

I look at her curiously "what is it?" she smiles "well I could use my remaining bishop and turn her into it and it will bring her back to life but it's your decision"

I grab her hand "please do it anything to bring her back" she then summons the piece and puts it on Asia and a circle appears as she does an incarnation on her as she finishes I go over to /Asia

"did it work" I check look down at her when her eyes start to open when she sees me "axel?"

I hug her and then start to cry " thank the heavens ii don't know what would happen if you couldn't come back to me" I then look at Raynare

"if you want to truly show your sorry say I to Asia you did this" she limps over and looks at Asia "I'm sorry for what I did I was ordered to I didn't mean to"

Asia smiles her normal kind smile"its ok I forgive you" I then look at Asia "come on let's go home"

And that is the end of chapter 5 I hope that you guys enjoy and that it is nice to read and I will see you next time have a pixel perfect day


	7. Chapter 6

Raven meets the nun chapter 6

Sorry for the long update just going through stuff but ill try and update whenever I have free time sny way onto the story

Thinking to self 'hi'

Talking "hi"

Chapter 6

On our way home I stay at the back and have a small conversation with Asia

"Hey so you feel any different being a devil and all?" she looks at me

"Not really all though I can now see really well during the dark it seems and I have wings now and can hear people from far away"

I looked at her in awe "that's so cool Asia I wonder if I get any bonuses for what I am"

I smile to myself 'note to self-ask Albion that later' Asia then turns to look at me

"Hey Axel I just wanted to know why is your last name raven it doesn't really make any sense," she asks confused

"Oh yeah that well at my old school I got that nickname because I would wear a lot of black clothing as I liked the look and one of my friends called me it after saying I looked like a raven at one point I got so used to it that I just stuck with it"

Asia thinks for a second "Oh really Then what is your real last name if it's not raven"

I smile at her " It's actually Reily my full name is Axel Reily its weird which is why people normal just call me Axel"

She nods her head in confirmation "you really are a special one you have different coloured eyes and a cool name" I blush at her praise when we hear a shout

"Hurry up you to your gonna be left behind if you don't catch up" we hurry up to them as we head to my place

 **20 minutes later**

We arrive in front of my house "huh this seems like all over again just let me go first so I can explain to mum without giving anything away"

I knock on the door "hey mum I'm home and I brought some friends with me is that ok" she looks out the window and sees all of them

"It's fine son as long as your getting along and making friends its fine"

I run outside "It's fine guys you can come in mum is gonna make us some food"

We walk into my room and talk about things for a while until mum comes up and says she is going to bed

Rias agrees "yeah were gonna head back home as well our parents will probably be wondering where we are" she comes over to me

"Don't worry I will keep your secret safe about you being the white dragon emperor" I smile "Thank you Rias"

After everyone left it was just me and Asia here "so are you ready for bed Asia I think the spare room is ready for you now"

She looks at me with an innocent smile "Ok Axel thank you goodnight and see you tomorrow" after that she goes to bed

'Huh might as well use this time to talk to Albion' I go to sleep and wake up in the place where I saw Albion last time

"Hey, Albion thanks for your help at the church before I didn't get to thank you also is there any way for me to get any stronger than I am?"

"Also before I forget to ask do I get any bonuses for being the white dragon emperor like how devils get good eye site and good hearing?"

He thinks to himself "first your welcome and second well one way is you could join one of the three factions that would give you a boost in power and you could be trained easier"

He then thinks to himself "third you will get good hearing and eye site too and when you reach your balance breaking you can fly while you have wings out"

I think to myself a bit "Awesome it's cool being the white drag emperor and maybe later ill think on it and once again thank you I don't know what I could have done without you" he bows his head at me

"Heh your probably the most grateful partner I've had before normally they all focus on power but not you, you're different"

"He shakes his head "any way you might wanna wake up partner you have an interesting day ahead of you" I nod "talk to you later Albion"

I wake and look outside 'hmm it must be early but to think it only felt like a few minutes had passed also why do I feel heavier all of a sudden'

I look to my left to see…. "Asia" she isn't responding must still be asleep

'I guess this is what Albion said when I was going to have an interesting day today'

I shake her gently "hey Asia wake up sleepy head" she opens her eyes and yawns cutely while still hugging me

"Hey Asia may I ask why you're asleep next to me" she looks at me a little scared

"I was scared after last night and couldn't sleep so I came and slept with you to calm me down I hope it's not a problem"

I hug her "you should have told me I wouldn't mind here if you ever need some help or keep having problems sleeping tell me and you can sleep with me if you want"

She blushes slightly then looks away "t t thank you, Axel, I I will take you up on that"

it was going fine till I heard a shout from downstairs from my mum

"Umm hey Axel you have some people here who say they know you and need to talk to you"

I look at Asia confused as she does the same with me "Ok well let's go see who it is it must be Rias or her group"

when we walk downstairs after getting changed I see two people one I know but would never expect to see again

"Raynare and umm who's the guy next to you"

The guy who has black hair with blond bangs in the front of his head he wears a black coat with a white shirt under and black pants he turns to me

"So you the one who saved Raynare my name is Azazel and I would like to have a chat with you"

That sentence goes in my head for a minute until it registers

When Asia and I yell "WHATTTTTTTTT"

And that is chapter 6 sorry it took a while I should get the next one done quicker thank you and have a pixel perfect day


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, guys, I know I'm Not dead just have been going through events that have kept me from making chapters and I know this is long overdue so here it is hope you enjoy.

Thinking = 'hmm'

Talking= "Hey"

 **Raven meets the nun Chapter 7**

Azazel looks at us a bit annoyed "Well I'm guessing you know who I am but so can you not yell next time"

Asia and I blush embarrassedly "sorry it's not everyday someone as well known as you arrives at your house and asks for a chat in our defense"

He shrugs his shoulders "it's fine just try not to yell again anyway can we talk to you guys in private?"

I nod "hey mum would you mind if you could leave for a little bit?" she looks at me

"huh I'm the parent and I'm being told to leave by my kid what a world whats next your going to become a superhero" she jokes

I laugh 'if only you know mom' I mumble afterward she grabs a bag and then heads out somewhere

"Anyway" Azazel mumbles "now that it's just us I want to thank you for sparing my foolish subordinate as naive and young as she is"

Raynare pouts "come on I know I screwed up but do you really need to say all that?" Azazel nods at her

"Yes anyway, Axel I here that you are the white dragon emperor huh?" I get suspicious

"Yes I am what does it mean to you Azazel," I ask

"nothing I have a little hobby I guess you could call it I like studying and collecting sacred gears and yours happens to be one of the greatest and I haven't had a chance to study it"

I look at my hand and it shines until me left-hand turns into a white dragon hand with a sapphire jewel in it

"is this what you wanted to see fallen angel leader Azazel" Albion's voice comes through my wrist

I look at my arm confused "wait I thought you could only talk to me this is new" Albion chuckled

"That's because I haven't had a reason to need to talk through it until now anyway if I were you I would see what Azazel has on his mind he looks like he's thinking about something"

I look over and ask Azazel "Anyway why did you want to come here and chat with me other than to thank me for saving your subordinates life?"

He stops thinking then chuckles at my question "well if you're interested I have a proposition for you"

I look at him "what kind of proposition" I ask skeptically

"Well, you want to get stronger and master your sacred gear so you can protect those you love right?"

I nod "yes I don't ever want Asia to suffer the way she did or to ever see her cry ever again"

She blushes and hugs me while whispering to me "thank you" I nod my head "your welcome"

Azazel continues his speech "well I want to get to know all of the sacred gears I can and yours would be awesome to be able to study and it would help a lot so I had an idea"

'hmmm' I think 'I wonder if he's thinking what I think he is'

"how about I train you and teach you all that I can to help you become as strong as you can for my standers and in exchange you keep me update on any things to do with your sacred gear"

"Huh that actually sounds like a good idea we both win from it, you get your research and I get to become more powerful" Asia looks at me worriedly then looks at Azazel

"umm, will Axel be ok? Will he survive being trained since he is still only human?" We both look at er but with different reasons

I look at her surprised 'she's worried I'm going to get hurt again like when I tried to help her' whereas Azael just had a smirk on his face

"yes your friend will be ok but I will say the training he will go through will be extra hard for him because he is human but he should be fine since he has the white dragon emperor in him"

She smiles reassuringly "good but if he ever gets hurt I will heal him immediately as I will help him whenever he needs me" Asia then blushes after what she says

'if I do make it through this training I promise I will take Asia on another date again to see that beautiful smile of hers'

"ok Azazel I will take you up on your deal and learn to become stronger and I will let you study the sacred gear of divine dividing but only if Albion agrees we are a team so I need his consent to"

Azazel smiles at me 'he treats everything with respect and like family even the Dragon hasn't changed his personality I can tell he will be a strong willed and kind person'

I look at my Wrist 'What about it Albion is that ok with you' he Nods

'yes it is it will help you grow stronger and thank you for thinking about my feelings for this deal most of the other dragon emperors wouldn't care and just go on to abuse my power'

"Ok Albion says yes so it's a deal shall we shake on it Sensai Azazel?"

He laughs at me for what I call him "ok Axel starting tomorrow every day at 4pm I will pick you up for your training and that will go for a few hours after that I will test your skills to see what you have learned got it?"

"got it Sensai Azazel, by the way, is Raynare always this quiet?" he laughs after I finally here raynare make a noise

"oh yeah I might have muted her voice while we were talking since it was important but anyway I have to head back to base come along Raynare you can expect punishment for what happened when we get back"

As they teleport away I Raynare looks at me for help I smile at her "try not to get killed again or tricked you might not meet someone as forgiving as me and also good night enjoy your punishment" I finish in a sing-song voice

She looks at me before she's teleported away

"well that went well it seems that starting tomorrow I will start training with Azazel to get stronger I hope I made the right choice anyway Asia lets get out and enjoy our day off"

She nods her head and we head upstairs to get ready for a fun day of randomness and fluff.

AN

Hey I know it's a short chapter but I wrote this as quickly as I could because you guys deserve a chapter after waiting so thank you for waiting and please leave a review if you have a question or if you have some constructive criticism so thank you and good night


End file.
